


All Was Right

by restlesswritings



Series: Ladies Bingo Round 6 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Lydia will do whatever it takes to get Allison back.





	All Was Right

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after season three, in an alternate canon where Allison and Lydia where dating. Written for the prompt _Echos_ at [Ladies Bingo](https://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) Round 6 and for Amber's Attic at the [Hogwarts](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Hogwarts-School-of-Witchcraft-Wizardry-Challenges-Assignments/157448/) Writing Club ( _Doctor Fate: Write a fix-it fic)._

It had started after Allison’s funeral. At first, Lydia had thought it was a trick of her mind. After all, ghosts don’t really exist, do they? But soon enough, she began to believe it was something more. Everywhere she looked, she saw Allison’s ghost.

She would wake up in the middle of the night, tears in her eyes, thinking she heard the other girl calling her name. It got to the point where she began failing her classes, thanks to lack of sleep. The school guidance counselor tried to get to the bottom of what was troubling the redhead. Finally, Lydia broke down and asked Ms. Morrell if it was possible to be haunted.

If the druid was surprised, she didn’t show it. Instead, she calmly explained that sometimes when a person died violently or suddenly, they left behind an echo that could be seen by those they loved the most.

Lydia supposed it made sense now that she was seeing Allison. After all, she was a banshee. But she felt like she needed to do something. Because she couldn’t stand to spend the rest of her life seeing the ghost of the girl she loved everywhere.

* * *

Lydia had begged Derek to get the ritual from his uncle. To this day, she still isn’t sure how he did it, since Peter was never inclined to help anybody but himself. But Derek managed it somehow, and on the next worm moon Lydia headed to the graveyard with a shovel in her hand.

She was terrified someone would come along and see her digging up Allison’s grave, but nobody did. When her shovel hit the coffin, she gave a sigh of relief. But that relief turned to fear when she remembered what she had to do next. Using the shovel, she popped open the lid.

The first thing she noticed was the smell. She’d known it would be bad, but not this bad. She covered her nose and began breathing through her mouth, in the hopes it would help keep some of the stench out.

After a moment, her disgust at the scent was overtaken by horror at the sight of Allison’s decaying body. She looked away, resisting the urge to vomit. After a few seconds to steady herself, she turned back to look at the dead girl again.

When her watch beeped, she knew the moon was now at its peak. Quickly, she completed the ritual, using the knife she’d brought to the cemetery to slice open the palm of her left hand. The banshee blood flowing in her veins was the key, she’d learned from Derek.

At first, nothing seemed to happen. But just as Lydia was about to give up hope and break down in tears, she noticed that Allison’s skin seemed to be getting smoother. As she watched, the decaying process reversed itself. Finally, Allison opened her eyes and sat up in the coffin with a gasp.

Lydia, overwhelmed with joy that her girlfriend was back from the dead, wrapped her arms around the other girl. She began sobbing into Allison’s neck as the brunette returned her hug. Tomorrow they would have to deal with how to explain Allison’s return from the dead. But for now, they just held each other. And all was right in the world.


End file.
